Abre Los Ojos
by Hizashii
Summary: Blackwater // Jacob tomó su rostro entre sus manos y, luego de murmurar un “Para siempre”, juntó sus labios a los de ella.
1. Capítulo Uno

_Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, drabble mío._

_"Una cucharadita de realidad para Jacob y Leah..."  
_

**

* * *

Abre Tus Ojos**

(_Leah & Jacob)_

—Ya esto me supera, Jacob.

Leah le dio la espalda, no quería enfrentar sus ojos en ese momento.

—Me cansé de ser un juego para ti. Fue bueno al principio.

Suspiró antes de continuar, mientras Jacob la miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar su mente.

—Tú sabes, el sexo era grandioso y me ayudaba a no sumergirme en mi pozo de desolación.

Finalmente Leah tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, lo tomó por el mentón y sus miradas chocaron.

—Porque yo siempre soy la otra, Black. Soy la otra con Sam y soy la otra contigo.

—Leah…

Pero un dedo de Leah interrumpió sus palabras.

—No digas nada. No estoy dispuesta a continuar, abre tus ojos y date cuenta que yo no seguiré siendo la otra, el desahogo ya que Renesmee es un niña inocente… ¡No seguiré siendo el escape a tus necesidades machistas, Jacob Black!— en algún momento de su monólogo, Leah se comenzó a alterar.

—Leah yo…

Leah volteó de nuevo, dispuesta a irse.

—Leah tú…

— Leah, Leah, Leah… ¡Habla por el amor de Dios!—chilló acercándose.

—Leah, tú eres mi vicio. Eres una parte de mi vida.

Su ira se desvaneció por un breve momento.

—No, Black. Tú quieres a la chica mitad vampiro y yo soy una mujer que vivirá sola por siempre escuchando las idioteces de enamorados que tú y Seth digan o piensen.

Los labios de Jacob asaltaron los de Leah y ella calló. Pero se separó bruscamente.

—Te dije que abrieras los ojos, Black. Entiende que no dejaré que me vuelvas a callar de la misma manera.

Jacob abrió la boca pero Leah prosiguió.

— ¡Me pudre que cada vez que peleemos terminemos igual!

_Por mucho que le gustase ese final…_

—Leah, yo… —suspiró —Yo te necesito, te quiero.

Y esta vez fue Leah quien asaltó los labios del chico.

_Abre los ojos, Leah. Cuando Renesmee crezca el te dejará de 'querer'_

_Cuando no te necesite, cuando la tenga a ella para jugar el papel que tú hoy ocupas… _

_Abre los ojos._

Ignoró la realidad de sus pensamientos y se concentró en desabrochar el estorboso pantalón de Jacob.

* * *

**Un momento más... dramático para Blackwater.**

**Personalmente amo esta pareja. Digan lo que digan Leah y Jake son dinamita y estallan juntos fenomenalmente. Nessie es la señorita perfección que debaría de estar imprimada con mi SweetSeth (;**

**Besoos y moordiscos de Jake y de Seth.  
**


	2. Capítulo Dos

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, solo el drabble me pertenece. Lo demás es de la Dama del sombrero, es decir, Stephanie Meyer..._

_**"Porque a Leah siempre le sucede lo mismo...Es amada por dos hombres, pero está tan sola. Maldita imprimación."**  
_

**

* * *

Abre Tus Ojos (Segunda Parte)**

Ella estaba vestida de blanco, sus ojos refulgían de felicidad, su cabello caía en una mata por su espalda, su piel blanca brillaba entre la luces de la iglesia.

—Jacob Black, ¿acepta usted a Renesmee Cullen como esposa?

_Silencio._

Y, luego de unos veinte segundos de duda, pronuncia las palabras que alegran y a la vez parten corazones.

—Acepto.

Renesmee sonrió.

—Renesmee Cullen, ¿acepta usted como esposo a Jacob Black?

—Por supuesto. — respondió sin dudar ni un momento.

—Entonces, puede besar a la novia.

Jacob se acerca a Renesmee, dispuesto a besarla… Pero a lo lejos se escucha un quejido y él voltea para ver a la chica de piel canela y cabellos negros salir por la puerta a toda prisa.

Y besa a Renesmee, pero a ella le queda en la boca el sabor amargo de saber que su ahora esposo también ama a otra.

_Imprimación._ El gran problema de Jacob Black.

Porque, lo que sucede con Sam y Emily. Eso mismo pasa con Jacob y Renesmee:

Porque él está _imprimado_ de Nessie, pero siempre estará _enamorado_ de Leah.

* * *

**La gran diferencia, Amor & Imprimación.**

**El verdadero amor no está _destinado_ a ser, solo es.**

**Segunda parte a petición de mi inspiración y lectoras en Portugués.**

**Besos. (De su lobo favorito)**


	3. Capítulo Tres

_Disclaimer: Leah, Jacob y Renesmee son de Steph Meyer. _

**

* * *

Capítulo Tres**

— ¡No, Jacob! ¡Me he cansado!— le apuntó con el dedo —Niégame que te acostaste con ella, Jacob. Niégamelo.

Jacob se quedó callado, no podía mentir. Renesmee – pues hace mucho dejó de ser Nessie – lo conoce demasiado.

—No puedo negártelo, Renesmee. — murmuró desviando la mirada.

— ¿Crees qué no sabía que tú la amabas? ¿¡Acaso creías que a mí me gustaba esta estupidez de la imprimación!? — chilló.

— ¡Creía que tú me querías, Nessie!— gritó, temblando de furia — Me prometí hacerte feliz, lo prometí. — murmuró quedamente.

— ¿Y acaso esto es felicidad? — Rió amargamente — ¿Somos felices, Jacob?

Jacob bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

—Contéstame, Black. — su corazón se contrajo al escuchar su apellido, así solía llamarlo Leah… Cuando estaba junto a él.

—No, Renesmee, no somos felices. Somos la prueba de que la imprimación no siempre es perfecta, que no siempre es color de rosas y que no siempre funciona. ¡Porque esto es un mierda y lo sabemos!— gritó, transformándose en lobo debido a la rabia.

Saltó por la ventana, la conversación había acabado.

_Black._

Creyó escuchar un murmullo en su mente, pero era imposible. La voz que llevaba diez años esperando escuchar de nuevo germinó en su mente.

Tontos juegos de la imaginación.

—Jacob.

Volteó súbitamente, volviendo a su forma humana.

—Leah.

Ella seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, igual de joven y vital. Tenía su misma mirada negruzca y sus cabellos largos y alborotados.

Su piel morena que tanto había anhelado tocar estaba iluminada por el sol.

Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios en un deseoso beso.

La estrechó a su cuerpo y sintió lo que hace más de doce años no sentía.

Se sentía completo.

* * *

**¿De verdad creian que dejaría a Leah sin su final feliz? NO!**

**El Próximo Capitulo lo subiré pronto. Ya está listo. **

**Quiero agradecer el apoyo que ha tenido la historia, tanto en español como en portugués y a Oraculo por traducirla.**

**Esto está acabando, son solo cuatro capítulos y luego FIN.**

**Besos a todos y dejen review.  
**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Steph Meyer, la historía es mía. _

**

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro**

Era el día que siempre había soñado.

Alice, Bella y, sorprendentemente, Rosalie y Renesmee, la habían ayudado en todo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con unos mechones sueltos y su mirada irradiaba una felicidad generalmente atípica de ella, al menos antes.

_Antes de Jacob._

Su vestido era demasiado pomposo para su gusto, pero no pudo competir contra la duendecilla chupasangre.

Su maquillaje era suave y sencillo y tenía un collar con colgante en forma de mariposa. Jacob decía que Leah se parecía en muchas cosas a las mariposas, son frágiles y siempre buscan libertad.

Seth la esperaba en la puerta sonriéndole. Todo estaba bien ahora.

_Luego de lo que ocurrió entre Jacob y Renesmee._

Todo tomó su lugar, Seth no tuvo que callarse más su amor, que era correspondido por la mitad vampiro. Y Leah y Jacob pudieron ser felices sin esconderse, sin ataduras.

Leah ya no estaba resentida con la vida. Ya no odiaba a Sam, ni despreciaba a Emily. Ahora sonreía como nunca, estaba completa.

_Era el gran día._

Las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron y sus ojos solo se enfocaron en Jacob, quien la esperaba al final del pasillo.

Delante de ella, estaba su madrina, que era Claire a sus dieciocho años de edad y, junto a Jacob estaba Quil, quien era el padrino. Sus damas de honor eran Alice y Bella, aunque parezca extraño.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Seth depositó su mano en la de Jacob mientras susurraba un "Cuídala" y sonreía.

_Nunca se había sentido más dichosa._

—Jacob Black, ¿acepta usted a Leah Clearweather como su legítima esposa hasta el último día de su vida?— dijo el Sacerdote. Si, habían cambiado los votos.

—Acepto.

—Leah Clearweather, ¿acepta usted a Jacob Black como su esposo hasta el último día de su vida?

—Acepto.

—Entonces, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia. — dijo.

Jacob tomó su rostro entre sus manos y, luego de murmurar un "Para siempre", juntó sus labios a los de ella.

_Y Leah era feliz al fin. Pues ya no debía observar desde la puerta la felicidad de los demás._

_

* * *

_**Oh, yeah baby. Leah & Jacob y Seth & Nessie son felices (:**

**Claire ya creció *_***

**Dejen reviiews.**

**Besos y gracias por haber comentado este mini-fic :D  
**


End file.
